Zamierzam zostać największą gwiazdą tego programu!
Total Drama Big Brother 2 Dzień 1 (START) Lektor: Po długim oczekiwaniu nadszedł już ten dzień, w którym grupa nowych uczestników wprowadzi się na dziesięć tygodni do odmienionego domu Wielkiego Brata. Tak jak w poprzednim sezonie, będą ze sobą walczyć o 100.000 dolarów. Ale tym razem zasady gry zostaną nieco zmienione, ponieważ oprócz zwykłych nominacji pojawi się coś, co w każdym tygodniu może mieć duży wpływ na to, kto zostanie wyeliminowany… Kto wytrwa do samego końca i zdobędzie główną nagrodę? To już oczywiście będzie zależało od was! Czas rozpocząć drugą edycję Big Brothera! <intro> Pojawia się widok na widownię, która znajduje się po obu stronach sceny przypominającej wybieg, który prowadzi do domu Wielkiego Brata. Lektor: 'Powitajcie naszą prowadzącą, Heidi Stone! ''Na scenę weszła Heidi, która zatrzymała się przy schodach prowadzących do wejścia do domu. 'Heidi: '''Witajcie! Oficjalnie rozpoczęliśmy już drugi sezon. Miejmy nadzieję, że utrzyma aktualny poziom lub nawet okaże się lepszy od poprzedniego. Już za moment poznamy uczestników, ale najpierw zobaczmy, jak wygląda odmieniony dom Wielkiego Brata! ''Heidi weszła do domu, żeby pokazać go widzom. 'Heidi: '''Tym razem dom został urządzony w futurystycznym stylu, co jest kompletnym przeciwieństwem wnętrza z poprzedniej edycji, które było kolorowe i mocno powiązane z przyrodą. Oczywiście teraz też nie brakuje kolorów, lecz są one o wiele bardziej stonowane. ''Heidi przeszła się po całym domu pokazując po kolei wszystkie pomieszczenia. Tuż obok wejścia znajduje się pokój zwierzeń. Następnie trzeba zejść po schodach w dół, gdzie znajduje się jedna duża przestrzeń podzielona na kuchnię, jadalnię oraz salon. Kuchnia i jadalnia znajdują się w części przy schodach. Jest tam również wejście do spiżarni oraz do pokoju zadań. Natomiast od strony salonu można wejść do małej łazienki, sypialni oraz do ogrodu, który można obserwować przez duże okna w salonie i sypialni. Przez sypialnię można wejść do dużej łazienki. W ogrodzie znajduje się między innymi basen, jacuzzi oraz futurystyczna wersja udawanego domku na drzewie z poprzedniego sezonu, który teraz wygląda, jakby lewitował. Po oprowadzeniu Heidi wróciła na scenę. 'Heidi: '''Tak właśnie wygląda w tym sezonie dom Wielkiego Brata! Teraz już tylko brakuje nam domowników, więc nadszedł czas, aby poznać pierwszą osobę! ''Na ekranie pojawił się filmik przedstawiający pierwszą uczestniczkę. 'Ce’Brie: '''Heeej! <3 Nazywam się Ce’Brie Shultz, mam 20 lat i pochodzę z Bostonu w Massageusets, czy jakoś tak… Whatever. W szkole zawsze byłam najpopularniejszą dziewczyną, więc to chyba oczywiste, że tutaj też będę mega popularna. Poza tym mam świetne zdolności socjalno-strategiczne, dlatego jestem pewna, że zajdę dosyć daleko w tej grze. Lol, co ja gadam… Ja to na pewno wygram! Zamierzam zostać największą gwiazdą tego programu! No heloł, wystarczy tylko na mnie spojrzeć, żeby zobaczyć we mnie przyszłą zwyciężczynię! Poza tym moja BFF Meredith przestanie w końcu mówić, że jestem słaba, bo wcale nie jestem! Sami się przekonacie! ''Gdy nagranie się skończyło, na scenę weszła Ce’Brie. 'Ce’Brie: '''Hej wszystkim! ''Zaczęła przesyłać buziaki w stronę widzów. 'Heidi: '''Witaj Ce’Brie! Jesteś gotowa do zamieszkania w tym domu? '''Ce’Brie: '''No jasne! Już nie mogę się doczekać. <3 '''Heidi: '''Bardzo mnie to cieszy. Dom Wielkiego Brata już na ciebie czeka! ''Ce’Brie weszła po schodach na górę i zatrzymała się na chwilę przy drzwiach, żeby znowu wszystkim pomachać. Następnie weszła do środka. 'Ce’Brie: '''OMG. <3 ''Zaczęła powoli schodzić po schodach przyglądając się wnętrzu. 'Ce’Brie: '''Jestem tutaj pierwsza? Ekstra. <3 Największa gwiazda musiała wejść jako pierwsza, co nie? ''Zadowolona przechadzała się po pomieszczeniu oglądając sobie wszystko. W tym czasie widok przeniósł się z powrotem na prowadzącą. 'Heidi: '''Myślę, że warto wysłać dla Ce’Brie jakieś towarzystwo. Oto uczestnik numer dwa! ''Pojawia się kolejny filmik przedstawiający uczestnika. 'Junior: '''Siemka, nazywam się Lukaninho Junior II Manuel Rico, ale wszyscy mówią na mnie Junior. Mam 18 lat i pochodzę z Kanady, lecz aktualnie mieszkam w Los Angeles. Powód mojego pojawienia się w tym programie jest dość nietypowy, ponieważ nie sądzę, żeby dla kogoś jeszcze mieszkanie w tym domu było pewnym rodzajem odwyku… Ale mniejsza z tym. Jestem synem sławnego piłkarza i sam chciałbym takim zostać. Mam już dosyć zaliczania samych upadków, więc teraz to będzie moja okazja na pokazanie się z jak najlepszej strony. Oczywiście zamierzam też wygrać ten program i zgarnąć pieniądze, które z pewnością kiedyś mi się przydadzą. ^^ ''Po zakończeniu filmiku, Junior wszedł na scenę. 'Heidi: '''Witaj Junior! Jak się czujesz tuż przed wejściem do tego domu? '''Junior: '''Całkiem spoko, chyba nie może być tak źle już na samym początku? '''Heidi: '''Nie wiem, to już chyba zależy od twojego charakteru. Ale skoro się nie stresujesz, to zapraszam do środka! ''Junior pomachał w stronę widowni, a następnie skierował się w stronę wejścia. Po przekroczeniu drzwi szybko zszedł po schodach na dół, gdzie czekała już na niego Ce’Brie. 'Ce’Brie: '''Hejka! Jestem Ce’Brie, a ty jak się nazywasz? ^^ '''Junior: '''Hej, jestem Lukaninho Junior II, ale możesz mówić na mnie Junior. '''Ce’Brie: '''Okej Junior. Ten dom jest świetny, co nie? <3 '''Junior: '''No w sumie robi wrażenie… '''Ce’Brie: '''Niestety drzwi do ogrodu i sypialni są jeszcze zamknięte… '''Junior: '''Pewnie musimy zaczekać aż wszyscy się tutaj zjawią. ''W czasie gdy Ce’Brie pokazywała Juniorowi wnętrze, widok ponownie przeniósł się na Heidi. 'Heidi: '''Mamy już dwójkę, więc pora na kolejną osobę. Poznajcie domownika numer trzy! ''Pojawia się kolejne nagranie. 'Vince: '''Witajcie, nazywam się Vince Lacross, mam 23 lata i aktualnie podróżuję sobie wokół naszego wspaniałego kraju. :D Z tego powodu nie mam obecnie stałego miejsca zamieszkania. Póki co przebywam w stanie Michigan. Albo może raczej przebywałem, skoro teraz będę mieszkać w domu Wielkiego Brata… Będzie to dla mnie spora odmiana po długim podróżowaniu, ale nie mogę ukrywać, że uwielbiam kamery, a kamery uwielbiają mnie! <3 Z pewnością nie będę szukać tutaj związku… Moja historia romansów jest dosyć burzliwa, więc wolałbym porządnie od tego odpocząć. Ale zamiast tego zamierzam się świetnie bawić! ''Vince wszedł na scenę machając wszystkim. 'Heidi: '''Witaj Vince! '''Vince: '''Hej! Muszę przyznać, że jestem podekscytowany. <3 '''Heidi: '''To bardzo dobrze. Najważniejsze jest pozytywne nastawienie. '''Vince: '''Dokładnie! '''Heidi: '''Jeśli jesteś gotowy, to zapraszam do środka! ''Vince powoli podszedł do drzwi ponownie wszystkim machając. Następnie wszedł do domu. 'Vince: '''Hej, jest tu kto? ''Zaczął schodzić na dół, a w tym czasie podeszli do niego Ce’Brie i Junior. 'Ce’Brie: '''My jesteśmy. <3 '''Vince: '''To świetnie. ^^ Nazywam się Vince, a wy? '''Ce’Brie: '''Ja jestem Ce’Brie. Miło mi cię poznać. <3 '''Junior: '''A ja jestem Junior. ''Vince zaczął oglądać wnętrze w towarzystwie Ce'Brie i Juniora. 'Vince: '''Wow, ten dom wygląda wspaniale! Widzę, że jest nawet szampan na powitanie. <3 '''Ce'Brie: '''Chyba powinniśmy go spróbować. <3 '''Junior: '''A nie sądzicie, że warto najpierw zaczekać na innych? Zresztą ja i tak nie powinienem pić… '''Vince: '''Serio? Dlaczego? '''Junior: '''To długa historia… '''Vince: '''Później z chęcią jej wysłucham. ^^ ''Vince wziął butelkę z szampanem, a następnie otworzył ją i zaczął nalewać do dwóch kieliszków. Wtedy też widok przeniósł się na scenę. 'Heidi: '''Okej, nie każmy im zbyt długo czekać na innych. Oto czwarty uczestnik! ''Pojawia się filmik z kolejnym uczestnikiem. 'DeMona: '''Hej, nazywam się DeMona Drama, jestem z Miami i mam 23 lata. Już niedługo przekonacie się, że moje nazwisko wiele o mnie mówi. Zamierzam rządzić tym domem. I nie będzie obchodziło mnie, czy tym frajerom się to spodoba, czy też nie. Zniszczę życie każdemu, kto spróbuje mi się sprzeciwić. Każdy, kto ze mną zadrze, prędzej czy później tego żałuje. Już widzę jak ci ludzie ze strachu będą chcieli jak najszybciej się mnie pozbyć, ale ja nie dam się tak łatwo wywalić. Zamierzam wygrać ten program i jednocześnie oczyścić go z hańby, jaką się okrył po zwycięstwie tego hipsterskiego pomiotu w poprzedniej edycji. Jeśli to oglądasz, to wiedz, że ciebie też kiedyś zniszczę! ''DeMona weszła na scenę z wielką pewnością siebie. 'Heidi: '''Witaj! '''DeMona: '''No hej! '''Heidi: '''Widzę, że ani trochę się nie stresujesz. '''DeMona: '''Nie mam powodów do tego, aby się stresować. To pozostali powinni bać się mojego nadejścia. '''Heidi: '''Skoro tak twierdzisz, to proszę bardzo, dom Wielkiego Brata już na ciebie czeka! ''DeMona nadal z wielką pewnością weszła do domu. Pozostali uczestnicy podeszli do schodów, gdy zaczęła schodzić na dół. 'DeMona: '''Wasza Królowa właśnie przybyła! ''Ce'Brie spojrzała się na nią z miną w stylu „Are you f***ing kidding me?”. 'Ce'Brie: '''No sorry, ale byłam tu pierwsza! '''DeMona: '''Czy wyglądam jakby mnie to interesowało? ''Między dziewczynami stanął Vince trzymając kieliszek z szampanem dla DeMony. 'Vince: '''Okej, może najpierw się poznamy? To dla ciebie. ^^ ''Dał jej kieliszek. 'DeMona: '''Dzięki. <3 Nazywam się DeMona i lepiej żebyście dobrze zapamiętali moje imię. '''Vince: '''Ja jestem Vince. ^^ A to są Junior… ''Wskazał na Juniora, który uśmiechnął się lekko do DeMony. 'Vince: '…oraz Ce'Brie. 'DeMona: '''Ser Brie? Jakie dziwaczne imię… '''Ce'Brie: '''Mów za siebie demonie! '''DeMona: '''Słucham?! ''Vince ponownie wkroczył między dziewczyny. 'Vince: '''Uspokójcie się… Jest nas tutaj dopiero czwórka, kłótnie możemy zachować na później… ''DeMona odwróciła się od Ce’Brie i zaczęła sobie oglądać dom. W tym samym czasie widok wrócił do prowadzącej. 'Heidi: '''Bardzo szybko doczekaliśmy się pierwszego konfliktu… Chyba warto dorzucić kolejną osobę zanim dziewczyny nam się pozabijają. Oto mieszkaniec domu numer pięć! ''Pojawia się nagranie z kolejnym uczestnikiem. 'Dwayne: '''Cześć. Jestem Dwayne Canter, aktualnie mam 21 lat i pochodzę z New Jersey. Od trzech lat jestem szefem gangu motocyklowego. Dowodzenie przejąłem po śmierci ojca, który sam mnie w to wciągnął. Może i nie brzmi to najlepiej, ale nie obchodzi mnie to. Zgłosiłem się do tego programu, bo za wygrane pieniądze mógłbym spłacić trochę długów, a poza tym chętnie pokażę się w telewizji. c: Moje relacje z pozostałymi uczestnikami raczej nie będą jakieś wspaniałe. Przyznaję, że mam konfliktowy charakter i dla niektórych pewnie będę koszmarnym współlokatorem. Nic nie poradzę na to, że lubię uprzykrzać życie ludziom, którzy mi czymś podpadli… ''Po zakończeniu filmiku, Dwayne wszedł na scenę i zatrzymał się przy prowadzącej. 'Heidi: '''Witaj! Jesteś gotowy na spotkanie z pozostałymi uczestnikami? '''Dwayne: '''Bardziej gotowy już chyba nie będę… Mam nadzieję, że chociaż niektórzy będą w porządku. '''Heidi: '''Za moment już się tego przekonasz. Zapraszam do środka! ''Nie zwracając zbyt dużej uwagi na widownię, Dwayne wszedł do domu Wielkiego Brata. Po wejściu szybko zszedł po schodach na dół, gdzie znajdowali się pozostali. 'Dwayne: '''Hej wszystkim, jestem Dwayne. ''Przywitał się z każdym po kolei, a następnie przeszedł się nieco dalej w towarzystwie Juniora. Szybko zwrócił uwagę na nieco wkurzone dziewczyny. 'Dwayne: '''Wydarzyło się tu już coś ciekawego? Te dziewczyny wyglądają, jakby się nienawidziły. '''Junior: '''Taa, już zdążyły się ze sobą pokłócić. Mam nadzieję, że się ogarną i nie zepsują nam pierwszego dnia… '''Dwayne: '''No lepiej żeby go nie zepsuły… '''Junior: '''Atmosfera może się jeszcze rozluźni jak zjawi się tu więcej osób. '''Dwayne: '''Może… ''Widok ponownie wrócił na scenę. 'Heidi: '''Dom już powoli zaczyna się zapełniać, a za moment zrobi się jeszcze większy tłum, gdy zjawi się tam kolejny, szósty uczestnik. I ten akurat nie będzie w liczbie pojedynczej! ''Pojawia się nagranie. 'Chloe: '''Hejka, nazywam się Chloe Zachariah. ^^ '''Celestia: '''A ja jestem Valencia Zachariah, ale wszyscy mówią na mnie Celestia. Jak można się domyślić, ta idiotka obok mnie jest moją siostrą bliźniaczką. '''Chloe: '''Idiotka? Mów za siebie! '''Celestia: '''Mówię prawdę. To ja jestem tą myślącą. Ale mniejsza z tym. Mamy 22 lata i pochodzimy z Anglii, lecz ja aktualnie mieszkam w Riverside w Kalifornii. '''Chloe: '''Za to ja mieszkam w Warwick w Rhode Island. Jako siostry jesteśmy kompletnymi przeciwieństwami i nasze relacje są dosyć… złe. Chciałabym, żeby to się zmieniło… '''Celestia: '''Cóż, mi jakoś nie zależy na przyjaźni między nami, ale chyba mogłybyśmy przynajmniej przestać się nienawidzić. '''Chloe: '''Z tego powodu po raz pierwszy od dawna obie zgodziłyśmy się ze sobą, żeby zgłosić się razem do tego programu. Gdy będziemy zamknięte w jednym domu i na dodatek będziemy musiały ze sobą współpracować, to może w końcu się dogadamy. '''Celestia: '''Może. W przeciwnym wypadku będziecie musieli powstrzymać nas przed tym, żebyśmy się nie pozabijały. '''Chloe: '''Nie no, na pewno będziemy się kłócić, ale chyba nie będziesz chciała mnie zabić? ''Celestia wzruszyła ramionami z obojętnością, natomiast Chloe spojrzała się z przerażeniem w stronę kamery. Wtedy też filmik zakończył się. 'Heidi: '''Oto Celestia i Chloe! ''Siostry weszły na scenę. Chloe machała wszystkim widzom, natomiast Celestia spokojnie szła przed siebie do prowadzącej. 'Heidi: '''Jak myślicie, uda wam się ze sobą pogodzić podczas pobytu w tym domu? '''Chloe: '''Mam taką nadzieję. To może być nasza ostatnia szansa na poprawienie naszych relacji. '''Celestia: '''Skoro już musimy działać jako jeden uczestnik, to na pewno spróbujemy, ale szczerze mówiąc nie wiem, czy uda nam się dogadać. '''Heidi: '''Tak czy inaczej życzę wam powodzenia! Dom już na was czeka! '''Chloe: '''Dzięki. <3 ''Dziewczyny weszły do domu Wielkiego Brata. Chloe znacznie szybciej zeszła na dół do reszty uczestników, ponieważ Celestia postanowiła się nie śpieszyć. 'Chloe: '''Hejka, jestem Chloe! A to jest moja siostra bliźniaczka. ^^ ''Wskazała na Celestię. 'Vince: '''Witajcie, miło was poznać. <3 ''Chloe zaczęła witać się z każdym po kolei. W tym czasie Celestia dotarła już do pozostałych. 'Junior: '''Chyba nie jesteście do siebie zbyt podobne… '''Celestia: '''Tak, jesteśmy całkowitymi przeciwieństwami, więc lepiej nie mylcie mnie z nią… '''Dwayne: '''A tak w ogóle to jak się nazywasz? '''Celestia: '''Mówcie mi Celestia. '''Chloe: '''Tak jakby co, to nie jest jej prawdziwe imię. '''Celestia: '''No i? Masz z tym jakiś problem? '''Junior: '''Tylko się nie kłóćcie… Dopiero co tamte dwie sprawiały wrażenie, jakby chciały się już tutaj pozabijać. '''Chloe: '''Spoko, nie chciałabym zepsuć nam pierwszego dnia przez moje kiepskie relacje z siostrą… ''Po chwili widok ponownie wrócił do prowadzącej. 'Heidi: '''Za jakiś czas dowiemy się, czy siostry potrafią się ze sobą dogadać. Tymczasem poznajmy kolejną osobę. Oto uczestnik numer siedem! ''Pojawia się kolejne nagranie z uczestnikiem. 'Stiles: '''Siemka! Nazywam się Stiles Stilinski. Pochodzę z Pheonix w Arizonie i mam 20 lat. Do tej pory moje życie było dosyć szalone, więc pobyt w tym domu może być dla mnie pewnym „odpoczynkiem”. Oczywiście zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie będzie tam zbyt spokojnie, ale mimo wszystko jakoś odpocznę od swojego dotychczasowego życia oraz szalonych kumpli. Myślę, że będę dosyć dobrze dogadywać się z pozostałymi uczestnikami. A przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję… Na pewno postaram się o kilku przyjaciół, bo w samotności nie zajdę w tej grze zbyt daleko, a chciałbym to wygrać! Chociaż to w sumie powinno być oczywiste. Chyba… ''Gdy filmik się skończył, uśmiechnięty Stiles wszedł na scenę. 'Heidi: '''Witaj Stiles! Widzę, że jesteś w bardzo dobrym humorze. '''Stiles: '''Tak, już nie mogę się doczekać! Pobyt w tym domu będzie fajną przygodą. :D '''Heidi: '''Cieszy mnie, że tak uważasz. W takim razie nie będę cię już dłużej zatrzymywać! ''Stiles dosyć szybko wszedł do środka. Po wejściu najpierw rozejrzał się krótko po wnętrzu z zaciekawieniem, a następnie podszedł do uczestników czekających w pobliżu schodów. 'Stiles: '''Hej wszystkim, jestem Stiles. ^^ ''Zaczął witać się ze wszystkimi. 'Stiles: '''Widzę, że zebrało się już tutaj trochę ludzi… '''Vince: '''W sumie jest nas już chyba około połowy. Pewnie zbierze się tu jeszcze drugie tyle osób. ^^ '''Chloe: '''Nie mogę się doczekać, aż wszystkich poznam. <3 '''Vince: '''Ja też! '''Stiles: '''Tak w ogóle ten dom wygląda świetnie, co nie? :D '''Dwayne: '''No, jest całkiem spoko… ''Po chwili widok znowu wrócił do prowadzącej. 'Heidi: '''Vince ma rację, jesteśmy już w połowie. Dlatego czas poznać drugą połowę uczestników. Przed wami ósma domowniczka! ''Pojawia się nagranie z następną uczestniczką. 'LaTeesha: '''Heeejka wszystkim! <3 Nazywam się LaTeesha Morgan, mam 18 lat i mieszkam w Lexington w Virginii. Zgłosiłam się do tego programu, bo chciałabym znaleźć sobie chłopaka, a w sumie nie znam lepszego sposobu na przeżycie pięknej historii miłosnej. <3 Poza tym jak już znajdę sobie wymarzonego księcia, to on nawet nie będzie mógł przede mną uciec, bo będziemy zamknięci w jednym domu. Czasami jestem naprawdę genialna. ^^ A oprócz tego chcę się dobrze bawić podczas walki o zwycięstwo. Mam nadzieję, że uczestnicy i widzowie mnie polubią, bo zazwyczaj ludzie mnie lubią! A jeśli nie, to w takim razie mają bardzo zły gust! ''LaTeesha w podskokach weszła na scenę przez co prawie od razu potknęła się, ale nie upadła. 'LaTeesha: '''Ups… Hihi, nic mi nie jest! ''Zaczęła machać do wszystkich w drodze do Heidi. 'LaTeesha: '''Wow, ile tu ludzi! '''Heidi: '''Cóż, rzeczywiście widownia jest dosyć spora. Cieszysz się, że już za moment poznasz swoich nowych współlokatorów? '''LeTeesha: '''No jasne! Mam nadzieję, że będą fajni! '''Heidi: '''Przekonasz się jak wejdziesz do środka. Zapraszam! ''LaTeesha wchodząc po schodach znowu się potknęła, ale tak jak za pierwszym razem nie upadła. Tuż przed wejściem ponownie wszystkim pomachała. 'LaTeesha: 'Żegnaj świecie! Po wejściu dziewczyna była jeszcze bardziej podekscytowana niż przed chwilą. 'LaTeesha: '''Ale tu fajnie! <3 Cześć wszystkim! ''Schodząc po schodach znowu się potknęła i tym razem przewróciła się, ale nic złego jej się nie stało i zdążyła się podnieść zanim kilka osób podbiegło do niej z zamiarem pomocy. 'Ce’Brie: '''Omg, nic ci nie jest? '''LaTeesha: '''Nie, spokojnie. Często mi się to zdarza, bo jestem trochę niezdarna. ^^ '''Chloe: '''A jak się nazywasz? Ja jestem Chloe, miło mi cię poznać. <3 '''LaTeesha: '''Jestem LaTeesha. :D '''Ce’Brie: '''A ja jestem Ce’Brie. Nareszcie mamy tu więcej ciekawych dziewczyn. <3 ''Mówiąc to spojrzała kątem oka na DeMonę i Celestię, które aktualnie stały na uboczu. LaTeesha przywitała się z resztą uczestników, a następnie widok ponownie wrócił na scenę. 'Heidi: '''Miejmy nadzieję, że LaTeesha nie zrobi sobie żadnej poważnej krzywdy w tym domu. Mamy już ośmiu uczestników, więc czas na dziewiątego. Oto on! ''Pojawia się kolejny filmik. 'Drake: '''Cześć… Jestem Drake Lynn, pochodzę z Detroit w Michigan i aktualnie mam 18 lat. Nie wiem co o sobie powiedzieć… Moje życie nie było bardzo wesołe, ponieważ w młodym wieku straciłem rodziców. Ale w sumie wolałbym o tym nie mówić… Z pewnością nie należę do przebojowych osób i nie lubię gadać z nieznajomymi, więc pierwsze dni mogą być dla mnie trudne. Ale mimo wszystko zgłosiłem się tutaj z własnej woli i chciałbym jakoś przełamać swoją nieśmiałość. A co najważniejsze, liczę na to, że spotkam tutaj swoją przyszłą dziewczynę… Może to głupie, że chcę szukać miłości w reality-show, ale próbowałem już wielu rzeczy i do tej pory bez skutku. Może w końcu się uda… ''Drake trochę niepewnie wszedł na scenę po zakończeniu filmiku. 'Heidi: '''Witaj Drake! Jak się czujesz tuż przed spotkaniem swoich nowych współlokatorów? '''Drake: '''Sam nie wiem… Chyba nie będę ukrywać, że się stresuję… '''Heidi: '''Uwierz mi, że każde z nich chociaż trochę się stresuje. Nie przejmuj się tym. '''Drake: '''Okej, spróbuję… '''Heidi: '''Dom Wielkiego Brata już na ciebie czeka! ''Drake powoli wszedł po schodach i zatrzymał się na moment przed wejściem. Następnie wziął głęboki oddech i wszedł do środka. Schodząc na dół do reszty uczestników starał się zachować spokój. 'Drake: '''Hej… '''Chloe: '''Hejka! Jak się nazywasz? Ja jestem Chloe. ^^ '''Drake: '''Jestem Drake. '''Junior: '''Cześć Drake, miło cię poznać. Wyglądasz na zestresowanego… '''Drake: '''Eh, to aż tak bardzo widać? '''Junior: '''Spoko, to nic złego! Zaraz pewnie już nieco się rozluźnisz. '''Drake: '''Mam nadzieję… ''Drake przywitał się z pozostałymi. Można było zauważyć, że DeMona i Celestia nieco go przeraziły. 'Heidi: '''Dla takich osób jak Drake początki z pewnością będą trudne, ale później już powinno być tylko lepiej. Teraz poznajmy dziesiątego mieszkańca domu! ''Na ekranie pojawia się kolejny filmik. 'Iris: '''Hej, nazywam się Iris Ambitious. Mam 18 lat i mieszkam w Los Angeles, ale pochodzę z Londynu. Od prawie dziesięciu lat muszę mieszkać z ciotką, z którą mam okropne relacje. Moi rodzice nie żyją i niestety byłam za młoda, żebym mogła wtedy sama sobie poradzić. Naprawdę nie znoszę tej kobiety i w tym programie nareszcie będę z dala od niej. Chcę też udowodnić, że potrafię już sama sobie radzić w życiu. No i oczywiście z chęcią wygram pieniądze. Zrobię wszystko żeby wygrać i nie będę miała problemu ze zniszczeniem po drodze niektórych przeciwników. Najlepiej będzie jeśli uda mi się zawładnąć wszystkimi domownikami. Chcę mieć władzę w tym domu! ''Po zakończeniu nagrania Iris weszła na scenę. 'Heidi: '''Witaj! Gotowa na rozpoczęcie nowej przygody w programie? '''Iris: '''Pewnie! Już od dawna jestem gotowa. '''Heidi: '''To wspaniale. Zapraszam do środka, nie będę cię już dłużej zatrzymywać! ''Iris weszła do domu Wielkiego Brata. Schodząc po schodach do uczestników szybko przyjrzała się każdemu i nie wyglądała na szczególnie zachwyconą. 'Iris: '''No hej! Powitajcie przyszłą zwyciężczynię! ''Ce’Brie spojrzała się na Iris jak na idiotkę, ale to DeMona do niej podeszła. 'DeMona: '''Chyba sobie żartujesz dziewczynko… '''Iris: '''Ktoś mi już chyba zazdrości moich drogich ciuchów… '''DeMona: '''A co mnie obchodzą twoje szmaty? '''Iris: '''Słucham?! ''Między dziewczyny wkroczył Stiles. 'Stiles: '''Hej, czy na serio nie możemy spędzić pierwszego dnia bez głupich kłótni? '''Iris: '''To ona zaczęła! '''Dwayne: '''Okej, a może chociaż powiedziałabyś nam jak się nazywasz? '''Iris: '''Jestem Iris. Miło mi was poznać. No może z wyjątkiem ciebie… ''Spojrzała na DeMonę, która postanowiła już zignorować dziewczynę. Następnie Iris przywitała się z pozostałymi i obejrzała wnętrze domu. 'Heidi: '''No i mamy już kolejny konflikt! Zapowiada nam się wybuchowa edycja. W domu Wielkiego Brata jest już dziesięciu uczestników. Czas poznać jedenastego. Oto on! ''Pojawia się następne nagranie. 'Lion: '''Siemanko, jestem Lion Ruthford i mam 19 lat. Pochodzę z Londynu, gdzie wychowywali mnie dziadkowie, lecz aktualnie mieszkam w Nowym Jorku. Nie będę ukrywać, że jestem maniakalnym romantykiem. Zakochuję się w kilku dziewczynach na raz, ale zwykle jest dla mnie ta jedna najważniejsza, na której najbardziej mi zależy. Niestety czasami dostaję od nich kosza, ale nigdy się nie poddaję! Mam nadzieję, że w programie poznam fajne dziewczyny, ale przede wszystkim jestem tutaj dla pieniędzy i sławy. ^^ Dzięki temu podrywanie dziewczyn będzie jeszcze łatwiejsze. <3 Poza tym wiem, że nie znajdziecie tutaj drugiego takiego chłopaka jak ja! ''Gdy filmik się skończył, Lion z radością wszedł na scenę machając widzom. 'Lion: '''Hej wszystkim! :D '''Heidi: '''Witaj! Widzę, że jesteś w bardzo dobrym humorze. '''Lion: '''Tak, już nie mogę się doczekać aż poznam dziewczyny, z którymi zamieszkam w tym domu. <3 '''Heidi: '''Czyli jesteś już gotowy na romanse? '''Lion: '''Oczywiście! '''Heidi: '''W porządku, w takim razie zapraszam do środka! ''Lion wszedł do domu. Po wejściu oczywiście najpierw zwrócił uwagę na wszystkie dziewczyny, a dopiero później na resztę osób. 'Lion: '''Witajcie! Nazywam się Lion. ^^ '''Ce’Brie: '''Hejka, ja jestem Ce’Brie. '''Lion: '''Piękne imię dla pięknej dziewczyny. <3 '''Ce’Brie: '''No raczej! '''LaTeesha: '''Ja też mam piękne imię! Jestem LaTeesha. ^^ '''Lion: '''Trudno się z tym nie zgodzić… ''Uśmiechnął się do niej, a następnie przywitał się z pozostałymi. 'Lion: '''Ten dom robi wrażenie! Ciekawe czy wszedłem tu jako ostatni… '''Chloe: '''Raczej nie, ale pewnie jesteś już jednym z ostatnich. ^^ ''Po chwili widok ponownie wrócił do prowadzącej. 'Heidi: '''Tak, zbliżamy się już powoli do końca. Poznajmy teraz następną osobę. Oto mieszkaniec domu numer dwanaście! ''Pojawia się kolejny filmik. 'Brian: '''Mam nadzieję, że ta kamera jest czysta, bo nie chcę wyglądać jak jakiś brudas… Okej… Nazywam się Brian O’Brian, pochodzę z Houston w Teksasie i mam 19 lat. Od dziecka bardzo lubiłem sprzątać i teraz już dosłownie nienawidzę brudu. Zadbam o to, żeby ten dom zawsze był wolny od bakterii. Chętnie umyłbym też pozostałych uczestników, ale w sumie niektórych z nich pewnie będę bał się dotknąć. A zwłaszcza dziewczyny… Zgłosiłem się do tego programu, żeby pokazać wszystkim, że czystość jest najważniejsza! Chcę oczyścić cały świat z plugastwa. Uważam, że tylko ja jestem godny zwycięstwa w tym programie, bo nikt inny nie potrafi dbać o czystość tak jak ja! ''Nieco zestresowany Brian wszedł na scenę trzymając w ręce butelkę Domestosa. 'Heidi: '''Witaj! '''Brian: '''Hej… '''Heidi: '''Stresujesz się? '''Brian: '''Nie, po prostu jest tutaj dużo ludzi, a to oznacza mnóstwo zarazków… '''Heidi: '''Nie przejmuj się, nic ci nie zrobią… '''Brian: '''Nawet jeśli by spróbowali, to musieliby zmierzyć się z moją największą miłością! ''Wskazał z dumą na Domestosa. 'Heidi: '''Okej… Nie będę cię już dłużej zatrzymywać. Dom już na ciebie czeka! ''Brian szybko wszedł do środka. Następnie po schodach szedł już wolniej bojąc się trochę spotkania z domownikami. Niektórzy uczestnicy dziwnie mu się przyglądali. 'Junior: '''Cześć… Co masz ze sobą? '''Brian: '''To jest mój najlepszy przyjaciel! '''Iris: '''Yyy, zamierzasz szorować kible całymi dniami? '''Brian: '''A żebyś wiedziała! '''Ce’Brie: '''Czyli będziesz naszym darmowym sprzątaczem? Super. <3 '''Junior: '''Chyba nie zamierzacie zmuszać go do sprzątania? '''Brian: '''Sprzątanie to ostatnia rzecz, do której trzeba byłoby mnie zmuszać! '''Junior: '''Serio? Skoro tak uważasz… '''Ce’Brie: '''To może jeszcze dowiemy się jakie jest twoje imię? '''Brian: '''Jestem Brian… ''Zaczął witać się ze wszystkimi, ale nie zamierzał przy tym nikogo dotykać, więc ignorował wszystkie uściski dłoni. Przez to nie sprawił zbyt dobrego wrażenia na niektórych. 'Heidi: '''Przynajmniej wiemy, że z Brianem dom Wielkiego Brata zawsze będzie lśnił czystością! Niewykluczone, że następny uczestnik będzie miał z nim coś wspólnego. Poznajcie trzynastą osobę! ''Pojawia się filmik z kolejnym uczestnikiem. 'Muriel: '''Witajcie drodzy widzowie. Nazywam się Muriel Róża Anastazja Swim, mam 66 lat i jestem z Bostonu. Zapewne nikt by się nie spodziewał w tym programie kogoś w moim wieku, ale kto powiedział, że ktoś taki jak ja nie może wygrać? Dzieciaki mieszkające w tym domu będą mnie uwielbiać, zwłaszcza że lubię gotować i sprzątać. Tak naprawdę to nie zależy mi na wygranej, ale moje życie po prostu zaczęło mnie nudzić, więc musiałam je jakoś urozmaicić. Poza tym chętnie poznam jakichś młodych i przystojnych chłopców. <3 Żaden raczej nie będzie chciał ze mną romansować, ale może chociaż da się przytulić? Zawsze mogę pomarzyć! <3 ''Muriel dosyć powoli weszła na scenę i podeszła do prowadzącej. 'Heidi: '''Witaj Muriel! Jak się czujesz wiedząc, że będziesz najstarszą uczestniczką oraz że między tobą i pozostałymi będzie tak duża różnica wieku? '''Muriel: '''Dla nich może będzie dziwnie, ale nie dla mnie. Wewnątrz nadal jestem młoda i szalona. Poza tym widzowie łatwo mnie zapamiętają, bo od samego początku będę się już wyróżniać. '''Heidi: '''Skoro tak twierdzisz, to bardzo dobrze. W takim razie zapraszam do środka! ''Muriel powoli wspięła się po schodach na górę, a następnie weszła do środka. Skrzywiła się, gdy zobaczyła następne schody, po których tym razem musiała zejść. Uczestnicy wyglądali na zszokowanych, gdy ujrzeli nową domowniczkę. 'Muriel: '''Witajcie kochani! Nazywam się Muriel. '''Chloe: '''Jesteś uczestniczką? Jak fajnie. <3 '''Muriel: '''Oczywiście, że jestem uczestniczką. Chyba nie myśleliście, że przyszłam tu jako wasza sprzątaczka? '''Ce’Brie: '''Od sprzątania mamy już inną osobę… ''Wskazała na Briana, który zainteresował się tym, co powiedziała Muriel. 'Brian: '''Lubisz sprzątać? '''Muriel: '''Tak, lubię. Ale nie mam nic przeciwko temu, żebyś ty się tym zajmował, natomiast ja będę sobie odpoczywać. <3 '''Brian: '''Spoko. :D '''Muriel: '''Tak czy inaczej, miło mi was poznać. ''Przywitała się szybko ze wszystkimi uczestnikami, a następnie zmęczona usiadła na fotelu. 'Heidi: '''Niedługo przekonamy się, czy Muriel rzeczywiście uda się dopasować do reszty domowników. Poza tym dotarliśmy już do momentu, w którym poznamy ostatniego uczestnika. Ta osoba ma już pewne doświadczenie i doskonale wie, jak działa ten program! ''Pojawia się nagranie z ostatnim uczestnikiem. 'Nikki: '''Kim ona jest? Kim ona jest?! Przed wami Nikki Grahame! Mam 34 lata i z Big Brotherem po raz pierwszy miałam do czynienia dziesięć lat temu w Wielkiej Brytanii. Od tego czasu uczestniczyłam już w trzech edycjach, z których jedna odbywała się w Kanadzie, a w jeszcze innej edycji byłam przez jakiś czas gościem specjalnym. W sumie spędziłam już w tym programie ponad sto dni i teraz ponownie wracam! Widzowie przede wszystkim pokochali mnie za moje załamania nerwowe, z których większość odbywała się w pokoju zwierzeń. Taka już jestem. Jak coś mi się nie podoba albo mam jakiś problem, to zazwyczaj wszyscy w domu o tym wiedzą. I teraz z pewnością nie będzie inaczej! ''Gdy filmik się skończył, podekscytowana Nikki weszła na scenę. 'Heidi: '''Witaj Nikki! Cieszymy się, że postanowiłaś wystąpić w naszej wersji Big Brothera. '''Nikki: '''Ja również się cieszę! <3 '''Heidi: '''Myślisz, że masz dużą przewagę nad pozostałymi? '''Nikki: '''Szczerze? To nie. Nigdy nie radziłam sobie zbyt dobrze w zadaniach, a myślenia strategicznego nauczyłam się dopiero rok temu w kanadyjskiej wersji tego programu, co nie znaczy, że teraz dobrze sobie z tym radzę, bo mimo wszystko jestem bardzo emocjonalna. Moją jedyną przewagą jest to, że wiem już czego się spodziewać i nie zaskoczą mnie trudne warunki w domu. '''Heidi: '''Okej, w takim razie nie zatrzymuję cię już. Twoi nowi współlokatorzy już na ciebie czekają! ''Nikki pomachała widzom, a następnie weszła do środka. 'Nikki: '''Wow, ten dom wygląda świetnie! Hej wszystkim, jestem Nikki! ''Zeszła po schodach i zaczęła witać się ze wszystkimi. 'DeMona: '''Ej, ja cię znam! Występowałaś już w innych wersjach tego programu! '''Nikki: '''Tak, to ja! Dostałam specjalne zaproszenie, więc nie mogłam odmówić. ^^ '''Vince: '''Ale mimo tego jesteś taką samą uczestniczką, co my wszyscy? '''Nikki: '''No jasne! Nie oczekuję, że będę tutaj specjalnie traktowana tylko dlatego, że jestem jakąś „weteranką”. Ale za to chętnie poopowiadam o moich doświadczeniach z sezonów, w których brałam udział! '''Vince: '''Później z chęcią wszystkiego wysłucham. ^^ ''Nikki nalała sobie szampana do kieliszka, a następnie wzniosła toast z pozostałymi uczestnikami. Chwilę później w domu po raz pierwszy odezwał się Wielki Brat. 'Wielki Brat: '''Witajcie w domu Wielkiego Brata. Jesteście tutaj już w komplecie, ale zanim będziecie mogli porządnie się rozgościć i lepiej się poznać, czeka na was już pierwsze zadanie. Przejdźcie wszyscy do ogrodu, a następnie zajmijcie miejsca za tymi stanowiskami, na których znajdują się wasze imiona. ''Uczestnicy poszli do ogrodu. Potem każdy zajął miejsce za stanowiskiem ze swoim imieniem. Celestia i Chloe jako jedyne miały wspólne stanowisko. 'Wielki Brat: '''Przed wami znajdują się zdjęcia wszystkich domowników. Waszym zadaniem jest wybranie zdjęcia uczestnika, który wywarł na was najlepsze pierwsze wrażenie. Oczywiście nie możecie wybrać siebie. Macie minutę na podjęcie decyzji. ''Zawodnicy zaczęli przeglądać zdjęcia. Po upływie minuty wszyscy byli już gotowi. Oczywiście największy problem miały siostry, które do ostatniej chwili nie mogły dojść do porozumienia. 'Wielki Brat: '''W porządku. Zaczniemy od Celestii i Chloe. Kto wywarł na was najlepsze wrażenie? '''Chloe: '''Trudno było nam się dogadać, ale w ostateczności postanowiłyśmy wybrać Vince’a. ''Celestia pokazała wybrane przez nich zdjęcie. '''Wielki Brat: '''Dwayne, teraz twoja kolej. '''Dwayne: '''Wybrałem Juniora. '''Wielki Brat: '''Lion… '''Lion: '''Ce’Brie! ^^ '''Wielki Brat: '''Stiles… '''Stiles: '''Ja również wybrałem Ce’Brie. '''Wielki Brat: '''LaTeesha… '''LaTeesha: '''Lion. <3 '''Wielki Brat: '''Ce’Brie… '''Ce’Brie: Wybrałam Vince’a. <3 Wielki Brat: '''Junior… '''Junior: '''Dwayne. '''Wielki Brat: '''Nikki… '''Nikki: '''Wybrałam Briana, ponieważ wydaje się śmieszny! :D '''Brian: '''Co? Jak to „śmieszny”? '''Wielki Brat: '''Brian, teraz twoja kolej. '''Brian: Wybrałem Muriel, ale tylko dlatego, że ona też lubi sprzątać… 'Wielki Brat: '''Iris… '''Iris: '''W sumie to nikt, ale skoro muszę kogoś wybrać, to niech będzie Vince. '''Wielki Brat: '''Drake… '''Drake: '''Myślę, że Junior… '''Wielki Brat: '''Muriel… '''Muriel: '''Lion, ponieważ lubię młodych i przystojnych chłopaków. <3 '''Wielki Brat: '''W ten sposób Lion, Junior i Ce’Brie mają po dwa głosy, natomiast Vince ma trzy głosy. I teraz jest jego kolej. '''Vince: '''Ce’Brie wywarła na mnie najlepsze wrażenie. ^^ '''Wielki Brat: '''Więc mamy remis. Kogo wybierze ostatnia osoba, czyli DeMona? '''DeMona: '''Cóż, wskazałabym siebie, ale skoro nie mogę, to wybieram Vince’a. '''Wielki Brat: '''W porządku. W takim razie Vince zdobył najwięcej głosów i oficjalnie wywarł na was najlepsze pierwsze wrażenie. Teraz Wielki Brat może wam wyjawić, że z tym zadaniem wiąże się pewien twist. W tym sezonie pojawia się funkcja Głowy Domu i jak możecie się już domyślić, Vince właśnie wygrał ten tytuł. ''Większość uczestników pogratulowało Vince’owi. 'Wielki Brat: '''W każdym tygodniu będziecie walczyć ze sobą o tę funkcję w różnych zadaniach. Głowa Domu przez tydzień może mieszkać w specjalnej, luksusowej sypialni, a oprócz tego otrzymuje immunitet oraz ma duży wpływ na to, kto będzie nominowany. Już niedługo dowiecie się na czym dokładnie to polega. Na razie cieszcie się pierwszym dniem w domu Wielkiego Brata. Drzwi do sypialni oraz do pozostałych pomieszczeń zostały otwarte. ''W tym momencie wszyscy rzucili się w stronę sypialni, gdzie czekały ich walizki. W pomieszczeniu znajduje się sześć pojedynczych łóżek oraz cztery podwójne, więc niektórzy muszą dzielić łóżko z nieznajomymi. Vince jako jedyny nie śpieszył się za bardzo, ponieważ on aktualnie ma zapewnione miejsce w sypialni Głowy Domu, do której można wejść przez główną sypialnię. 'DeMona: '''Nie ma mowy, że będę dzielić z kimś łóżko! '''Iris: '''Ja też nie! ''Obydwie dziewczyny szybko zajęły pojedyncza łóżka po przeciwnych stronach sypialni. Brian, Drake i Muriel również zajęli pojedyncze. 'Dwayne: '''To ostatnie jest dla mnie! ''Dwayne niemalże dosłownie rzucił się na ostatnie pojedyncze łóżko. 'Junior: '''Super… '''Chloe: '''Chyba najlepiej będzie jeśli ja i Celestia zajmiemy jedno podwójne? '''Celestia: '''Wolałabym nie, ale już nie będę taką egoistką… '''Lion: '''Ja z chęcią zajmę łóżko razem z Ce’Brie. :D '''Ce’Brie: '''Chyba nie sądzisz, że jestem taka łatwa? Będę spać z LaTeeshą, a wy róbcie sobie co chcecie. ''Wskazała na Liona, Juniora i Stilesa, a następnie pociągnęła LaTeeshę ze sobą do łóżka obok sióstr. 'Nikki: '''A co ze mną? Ja nie zdążyłam zająć pojedynczego! Bez urazy, ale nie chcę z wami spać. '''Drake: '''Eh, jak chcesz, to się z tobą zamienię… '''Nikki: '''Serio? Jesteś kochany. <3 ''Nikki szybko zajęła łóżko Drake’a na wypadek, gdyby się rozmyślił. 'Junior: '''Dobra, najwidoczniej na razie nie mamy innego wyboru. Dobrze, że te łóżka są dosyć duże… '''Stiles: '''Racja… ''Junior postanowił zająć jedno łóżko razem z Drakem, natomiast Stiles z niezadowolonym Lionem. Chwilę później widok wrócił na scenę do prowadzącej. 'Heidi: '''I to byłoby na tyle z dzisiejszego rozpoczęcia sezonu! Mamy już pierwsze konflikty, a oprócz tego Vince został Głową Domu. Jaką władzę otrzyma podczas najbliższych nominacji? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Big Brothera! ''Heidi zeszła ze sceny. Następnie jeszcze przez moment można było oglądać uczestników, którzy po zajęciu łóżek rozeszli się po domu oraz zaczęli poznawać swoich współlokatorów. Kategoria:Total Drama Big Brother 2